A Problem of Magellanic Proportions
by dragoscilvio
Summary: What happens when our favorite fire demon gets caught in the revenge of a sorceress he had angered in the past? Read and Find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I choose to use in this fanfiction…**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, and countless people were enjoying the sunshine, playing in the city park, or just lazing out on the grass basking in the rays. But on one side of the park, past the playground, the darkness between the trees began to roil, and shift. As a shimmering sphere appeared in the dark brush, it enlarged and flattened, looking much like the surface of a mirror. Suddenly, a foot poked out from the liquid, flowed by a leg, and then a body. Till at last, the form of a beautiful young demon stood in the glade. Jet black hair flowed down her back in waves, while bright lavender eyes scanned the area, assessing the situation in front of her. Taking out a small pocket mirror, the demon quickly checked her face, pale fingertips worrying the lines and wrinkles that had begun to appear in the last 8 years since that… incident.

With an angry growl laced with sorrow, the demon threw her compact mirror back into the folds of her purple and black kimono. Just thinking about that incident made her angry. Stalking out of the forest, and stomping down the path, she ignored the strange looks the humans were giving her, and proceeded towards where she hoped she would find a decent place to eat and shop. She was angry, and the only way to soothe that particular beast was through a meal with lots of calories and chocolate, and then a shopping spree afterwards. Walking into the shopping and food district of this Japanese city, the demon leaned back her head, and sighed at the clouds, once again reliving the moment of her greatest failure.

That day was certainly not like this one, if anything it was depressing in its gloom of fog and rain. But it had been that day that she met a stranger, who had ruined both her reputation, and her capacity for power. She had been riding in her carriage, on her way home after spending a long day shopping, when her driver noticed a body in the road. It was a young boy, and he was badly injured. Covered in gashes and bruises, the female demon eventually decided to take him home, and care for him herself.

After her driver hoisted the body of the boy into the carriage, they drove quickly back to her family estate, and then carried him into the mansion.

"Milady Dewinter?"

The female demon turned at the voice of her trusted driver/manservant. "Yes, Marcel?"

"Our…guest was covered in mud, I thought it best that he be cleaned up, and given clean clothes before we were able to tend to his injuries. I have placed him in the north purple guest room."

"Thank-you Marcel" Milady smiled fondly "I will be right there in a moment."

The tall manservant bowed elegantly, and then swiftly backed out of the room. Milady turned back towards the window that she had been gazing out of, and smiled again as she thought of her guest. She had so few visitors, and maybe having an injured one might prove fun.

Within moments, she had sauntered into the guest bedroom holding her recovering patient, and inspected the now clean face of the boy. She was amazed by how handsome he was. A peaceful face lay on the pillows, while his chest moved up and down in sleep. Spiky black hair with a white starburst drooped with moisture from his bath. Gently pulling down the blankets, the female demon gazed on his battered form, taking in the broken arm and bandages covered his gashed torso. Delicate fingertips brushed his wet bangs off of his forehead, and gently stroked his brow. She could not deny that this boy, undoubtedly a warrior judging by his muscles, looking so fragile tugged on her heart in a way she had never felt before.

Suddenly, two piercing blood red eyes opened, and shocked her to her core. Wincing as he moved, the demon slapped her hand away, and sat up from his resting place.

"Who are you?" His deep voice growled "And where have you taken me?"

"You are on my estate." Milady replied with a regal toss of her head "We found you unconscious on the road, and I decided to bring you back with me, and allow you to recover from your injuries in the comfort of my mansion."

At the mention of the words 'estate' and 'mansion', the young male demon quickly gazed around his surroundings, his eyes widening with barely suppressed wonder at the plush décor. Countless priceless objects were within his reach, and could easily set him up for life. Not that Hiei wanted to live in finery such as this, but the thought alone of the sheer possibilities rang in his ears like the brass section of an orchestra. Once again reverting to his cold gaze, the demon tried to fake a careless scoff in her general direction.

"Are you sure you can trust a creature like me in your home?"

A sly smile accompanied happy lavender eyes as the demon turned back to her patient "That is a risk I am willing to take."

Little did Milady know how much those words would cost her. After that fateful sentence, the young boy, whose name was Hiei she soon found out, stayed while his broken arm and deeper gashes mended. She found amusement in his antisocial attitude that could so easily be broken by showing him some new wonder. Their first real tour of her mansion had her stifling giggles as his emotionless glare would slip, only to reveal something akin to the face of a child when faced with something they had never seen before. He may have been a rough and tough warrior, but he was curious about the workings of her world, and she found pleasure in his interest.

One afternoon she had been sitting in the library, and began to tell him about her lineage, and how she was descended from a long line of powerful sorceresses. His ears twitched in the now familiar signal that he was interested in what she was telling him, and even though he feigned apathy towards her family and its powers, she knew he was listening.

"Say you wanted to find something that is difficult at best to locate," Hiei asked slowly during this particular conversation, his face still glued to the scenery outside the window "How would you, a sorceress, suggest I go about it?"

"Hmm…" Milady placed a pale finger against pursed lips, her eyes narrowing as she sifted through her considerable knowledge in magic "There are two ways you can go about it."

At this, Hiei actually gave her the compliment of his full attention by gazing into her eyes. Milady felt a shiver run down her spine at his intense gaze, but focused on giving her mysterious house guest the answer to his question.

"Well" she continued "the first way is by far the most difficult and painful of the two, and that is by seeking out the demon surgeon, and having him give you a jagan eye implant. But I do not recommend this as, while the ability to track down things you seek is permanent, the process itself is horribly painful."

"And the second way?"

Milady gave a heavy swallow, indecision dancing in her gaze. She knew she shouldn't say anything about the second way, she should have just left it at the demon surgeon, but her heart wanted to help this fragile warrior who had taken such a strong hold on her heart.

"The second way _is_ much easier" she chuckled nervously "But technically I shouldn't even tell you about it?"

Hiei responded merely by arching one eyebrow, waiting in expectant silence. Finally, after a few more moments of anxious hesitation, Milady sighed, and spilled her greatest secret.

"My family has a magic item, passed down from mother to daughter for countless generations, and it is our most prized possession." She said quietly, her head leaning forward as if she were scared she would be scolded by some unseen phantom from her family's past for telling this tale to her guest.

"It's a mirror," she continued hurriedly "In my hands it has great power, and it is the thing that keeps me young, as well as the source for all of my magic."

"So how would it help me find what I seek?" Hiei asked tiredly, his eyes glazing over with disinterest.

"In someone else's hands, it would simply be a mirror that knows the answer to any question." Milady answered, a triumphant smile on her face.

The red eyes grew bright once again, and Hiei allowed a small smirk to melt the heart of his hostess. "Can it find the glacial village?"

"What?" Milady jerked back, her mouth falling open in shock "Why would you want to go there?"

"For reasons that are mine to know," Hiei growled softly "Now I will ask again, can it find the glacial village?"

"I don't think it can." The sorceress shook her head "The village moves around too much, you would have to ask the question every five minutes, and even then you would still be behind the glacial village and never really catch up to it. You can't even ask where it will be tomorrow as the mirror does not deal with the future, but can only answer questions from the present."

At this Hiei had sighed, and closed himself off to her for the rest of the day. The next morning, she had woken feeling a deep sense of loss, and a slight pain behind her heart. Clutching her chest, Milady stumbled from her bedroom, only to bump into her servant Marcel. It was then that she had learned that Hiei had not only stolen her mirror, but he had vanished without a trace. Milady fell into a deep despair over the betrayal, and as her magic and youth began to diminish with the passing years, she had finally decided to go into the human realm to seek out new magic. Some way to restore what she had lost.

Walking down the street, Milady gave a large sigh at the hand fate had dealt her. Not for the first time did she wonder if she should have even given the boy a second glance that fateful night. He was the cause of her failure, and debasement. He was the one she wanted to avenge herself against the most. And if she ever found him, she was sure she would not waste the opportunity. But first she needed food, and then she would begin her search for new magic in this realm of uncharted modern mystery.

Walking into a food establishment, she waited to be seated, and then elegantly positioned herself in a booth near the far corner of the restaurant. Looking over the menu, her ears pricked at the loud voices in the booth behind her, but her heart stopped(figuratively of course since demon hearts don't beat) when she heard someone called by name.

"Come on Hiei!" a confident voice chuckled "You wear the same thing every day, you can't expect the girls to not notice. That is sort of their thing."

"What I wear or don't wear is none of their concern" the familiar silky smooth voice growled, causing Milady's heart to flip "and it certainly isn't any of yours."

Three male voices laughed at the statement before a whiny stupid sounding one continued the topic of Hiei's outer wear.

"You can't deny it, shrimp. I could care less about girly stuff like fashion and clothes, but don't you get tired of wearing the same thing?"

"Why does it matter to you what I wear?" came the snarky response.

"Because, quite frankly dude," the confident laughing voice came again, a sarcastic grin almost evident in his tone "…you look like a penguin."

Snickers resounded around the table, which slowly built into long and loud guffaws. The only person not laughing, Milady chuckled at, was Hiei. Suddenly an idea came to mind as she thought of her long time nemesis sitting behind her at the restaurant. She always said that she would not waste the opportunity of gaining her revenge, and whomever Hiei is eating lunch with had a wonderful idea. Why not have a little fun?

Pulling out the small compact mirror in her kimono, the woman used the last vestiges of her magic, and wove together a curse. Placing the curse within the surface of the mirror, she waited for her chance to strike, and she did not have to be patient for long. Hiei, weary of his friends teasing his choice of clothing, stood up, and stalked out of the restaurant, his face a mask of disgust. But as he walked past Milady's table, and towards the door, the sorceress tipped the mirror, capturing his image into the glass. Swiftly, she muttered words of ancient power before he escaped her, and then just as he walked out the door, she snapped the mirror shut. Her mouth a wide smile of satisfaction, she knew it was only a matter of time before she would see him again, and this time he will be groveling at her feet, begging her for mercy.

…..

Hiei jumped up onto the nearest roof top, and began sprinting along the edges towards his favorite park. Leaping high into the air, he shot a quick glance down at his clothing, but then shook his head furiously. He was not going to let the words of the team get in head. He may wear the same thing every day, but that was because his clothes were functional! He had no reason to change his habits, besides, what exactly _was_ a penguin anyway?

Landing on the roof of the next building, Hiei found himself losing balance and lurching forward, his mouth a grimace of the impending pain. Landing face first into the concrete of the roof, he skidded and bounced, finally sliding to a stop. With a groan, Hiei slowly sat up, one hand rubbing a sore spot on his head. Looking down, Hiei glared at his feet for their blatant betrayal, when suddenly he noticed something odd. His boots looked…different.

Reaching down, he felt the right boot, but felt a lump of terror form in his throat when his fingertips squished down on the black leather where his foot should have been, and onto the bottom of the shoe. Giving a heavy swallow, the fire apparition gingerly tugged his shoe off, and gave an undignified yelp of surprise at what he saw. Tugging his boot back on, Hiei felt his eyebrow twitch as sweat began to form on his brow. Taking a deep breath, he once again tugged his boot off, and gazed on his appendage. It was still there. Instead of his foot, the male demon saw gray, scaly, claw like toes with webbing in between. Breathing heavily, Hiei shook his head, and slapped himself for good measure before once again peeking at the transformed limb. Yup, still webbed.

Tugging his boot back onto his claw…foot, Hiei attempted to pace back forth, stumble more like, trying to gain some understanding. Was it something he ate at lunch? They guys had told he that he had ordered something called chicken, did he catch some strange disease from it? Raking frustrated fingers through his hair, Hiei fought back a scream as he realized that his hair had shorted considerably, and was now close to his scalp. Shaking fingers followed his hairline down to the nape of his neck, and he discovered that the strange hair now covering his head was spreading to his back. His breath coming in panicked gasps, Hiei leapt from the building, forgetting about his feet, and hit the ground hard. A thin trickle of blood flowed from his head, but he wasn't worried about that. He needed to find Kurama, NOW!

In a stumbling, waddling walk, the fire apparition lunged through alley after alley, searching for his friend's ki. Until finally he came to a stop outside a bookstore, inside of which, Hiei could sense the fox. Barreling through the door, Hiei ignored the curious looks human customers gave him, and frantically starting searching for the red head. Sliding around the corner, Hiei found Kurama sitting in the romance section on a bean bag, a book in hand, and a cookie balanced on one knee. Glancing up, the fox had a smile prepared, but that quickly into one of confused shock.

"Hiei?" his soft voice quavered as he took in his friends face full of desperation, and dare he say it…panic? "What brings you here?"

"I need your help!"

"Ooo-kay" Kurama replied slowly, his mind reeling from the shock of Hiei admitting he needed help "You know that I'm here to help whenever you should need it."

"Something's wrong!" Hiei gasped "After the restaurant…"

"Yes, about that" the fox grimaced "I apologize that I didn't stop Yusuke and Kuwabara, but you know that they meant no harm."

"I don't care about that!" He practically screeched "I need you to listen to me!"

"Okay, okay!" Kurama replied, waving his hands in a soothing gesture "I'm listening!"

"I left the restaurant, and I was running back to my tree…" Hiei continued, his eyes wide as he related his tale "But when I was running, something…odd happened."

"Odd?" the fox murmured "Odd how so?"

Hiei swallowed back the lump forming in his throat, ashamed at the weakness he was exhibiting in his distress. Plopping onto the floor next to the bean bag, Hiei pulled off his boot.

"My foot…" he whimpered.

Kurama's calm gaze was shattered as he took in the grey claw. Opening and closing his mouth, the fox tried to respond, but couldn't. Looking up into the face of his panicked friend, the red head noticed for the first time that Hiei's hair had shortened to the point that you couldn't even run your fingers through it anymore. The hair was going down his neck, but was also spreading onto his chest even as the fox watched.

"Ok!" Kurama clapped his hands together, almost as if he were hoping the sound would drive away the strange happenings "We will figure this out!"

But his hope was short lived as a squeak of terror escaped the normally stoic demon's lips. Holding up his hand, the fire apparition gazed in horror as his fingers slowly began to fuse together. The strange black and white hair/fur spread down his arm, encasing his hand, and it looked for the entire world like a flipper.

As Kurama gazed in shock, his friend began to shrink, and his face contorted outward as a beak replaced once soft lips. His clothing became too big and gathered on the floor around him as he shrank to a mere two feet. With desperation shining in his eyes, the fox lunged forward and gathered Hiei up in his arms, wrapping his clothes around him in an attempt to hide the transformation from the general public. He sprinted through the bookstore, and out the door, the former fire apparition held under one arm like a football. His light footsteps carrying down streets and through alleys, the fox finally found what he was looking for, Yusuke's ramen stand.

Coming to a rushed stop, and barely catching himself on the counter, Yusuke and Kuwabara gave shocked looks at their normally calm and composed friend.

"Everything ok Kurama?" Yusuke asked hesitantly, one eyebrow cocked, his eyes narrow with what challenge may be chasing the fox.

"No!" Kurama gasped, trying to recover his breath "No, everything is not ok Yusuke!"

"What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's Hiei!"

"What do you mean 'It's Hiei'?" Yusuke asked incredulously "Surely the little guy is causing trouble because of what we said at lunch?"

"No, nothing like that." The fox sighed, wishing it were so simple.

"Then what is it?" Kuwabara bellowed in his usual fashion.

"Well…" Taking his tucked bundle out from under one of his arms, the fox laid it on the counter, and un-wrapped it.

Hiei slowly stood up, and shook his head. Looking down at himself, he gazed on the flippers, and the black and white markings. Tilting his head, his eyes pleaded with Kurama to tell him what had happened. The fox merely sighed once again, and took out the compact mirror used for contacting Botan or Yusuke. Opening it, Hiei looked on his reflection, and immediately began screaming, all the while flapping his arms. But all that came out was a loud SQUAWK. Snapping the mirror up into his jaws, Hiei threw it onto the ground, and proceeded to hyperventilate as only a flightless bird can. Yusuke and Kuwabara however, were still in a state of shock.

"Um, Kurama" Yusuke asked weakly "please don't tell me that that is who I think it is."

"Unfortunately, it is" the fox nodded with a pained grimace "I don't know how or why it happened, but it did, and somehow Hiei has been turned into a….a…."

"… A penguin…" Yusuke and Kuwabara finished for him.

"A Magellanic Penguin to be precise."

"And what on earth is a Mega… mag…. Whatever penguin?" Yusuke stuttered, his eyes still on Hiei as the bird began to beat his head on the counter in despair.

"It is a Penguin native to Chile and migrates to Brazil, therefore making it a tropical type bird, and not like it's cousins living in the colder reaches of world."

"That's… interesting." Kuwabara chuckled, his face taking on a crazed look of delirious shock.

"Is this somehow our fault?" Yusuke squeaked, his brown eyes full of panic.

"I don't think so!" Kurama replied, both hands held up as he attempted to calm down the two teenage boys. "At least, I hope not."

"Does Hiei have any idea how this happened?" Yusuke asked, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he attempted to calm his breathing.

A sharp beak nipped at the bare flesh of the former detective's elbow, causing the teen to yelp and scramble backwards away from the little animal. Yusuke cast his gaze down at the penguin who was doing a very good job at replicating his former glare onto the avian features. Before he could stop himself, the half breed teen began yelling at the diminutive figure standing on his counter top.

"I'm not talking like you aren't here Hiei!" Yusuke bellowed "I was asking a simple question!"

"Wait…" Kuwabara paused, lifting one finger towards his lifetime rival "You understand him?"

"W-what?" Yusuke spluttered "NO! I-I-I just know what Hiei would say! I mean, we've been a team for what, five years? I would think we would know each other pretty well by now!"

"Yusuke made a good point though…" Kurama stated slowly "I think that it would be a good idea to see if Hiei has any thoughts on this."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Yusuke asked with one eyebrow raised "Because, Kurama, he's a penguin! I don't speak aquatic animal!"

"There is a plant that if grown and worn around your ear, it makes you understand animal speech." Kurama stated calmly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged suspicious looks, but eventually just shrugged their shoulders, and followed Kurama to the temple. After arriving, the boys snuck in the back door, careful not to make noise in the hopes of Genkai not knowing they were there. Though in all reality, she probably knew they were coming the moment they stepped on her land. Stealing into the room Kurama had claimed as his own during his longer stays at the temple, collapsed onto the pallet on the floor, and then began rummaging through his seed and herb collection located in a large cabinet beside him. Yusuke and Kuwabara each had a seat on the floor, each sending wary glances at the flightless bird who used to be their friend. Stretching out a finger, Kuwabara attempted to poke the penguin's head, but only received a sharp bite.

"Ah HA!" Kurama cried, pulling out a tiny bag of seeds.

Scooting over to Yusuke, the fox quickly grew the plant, and then stuck the roots down the former detective's ear. Yusuke thrashed squirmed, trying to wriggle loose of his friend's grasp.

"Kurama!" He shrieked "You said _around_ your ear, not IN it!"

"Sit still!" Kurama demanded "If I mess up the insertion, you will never hear out of this ear ever again!"

Yusuke immediately sat stone still, his eyes wide with panic for the umpteenth time that day. The fox swiftly worked the flower into the half breed teen's ear, and then finished growing the bloom. The result was a large flower, bright pink with hints of gold, surrounded by smaller flowers growing up and around the side of his head curving around his ear. It almost looked like one of those expensive hair bows that women would buy for their wedding day. His face a reluctant grimace, Yusuke grab1bed his compact and looked at image. His bottom lips quivering, the teen made a fist, and shouted at the ceiling.

"Does it _have_ to be pink?!"

"Oh good grief" Kurama moaned in a voice of supreme tolerance "You're whining about the color of the flower?

"Dude!" Yusuke snarled "I have FOLIAGE growing out my EAR! Be happy that that is the ONLY thing I'm whining about!"

"_I agree with the detective,"_ a small voice said smoothly _"Now he looks like an idiot instead of just sounding like one."_

"You don't have to rub it in my face that I look like an idiot!" Yusuke screamed at Hiei, but then paused as he realized that he had understood the bird's words.

"Well, at least we know it works!" Kurama smiled happily before putting the seeds away.

"Wait…" Yusuke whined "Why are you putting one of those things in yours or Kuwabara's ear?"

"Because it isn't necessary for all of us to understand Hiei" the fox replied reasonably "Just one interpreter will do."

"I don't want to look like this!" the half breed teen groaned "Why can't you do it since your closest to Hiei, and you're a plant master!"

"Because it was your idea." Kurama responded with a gentle smile. Though in truth, he didn't want the blasted flower in his hair any more than Yusuke did. Yusuke could still manage a pretty tough façade even with the bloom, but him? He would look even more girly, and he knew he would never hear the end of it from the guys, especially Hiei.

"Now then" the fox said, turning to his flightless friend "Do you have any idea who could have done this to you, Hiei?"

"_None, although…"_

"Although what, Hiei?" Yusuke snapped, anxious to get things back to normal.

"_I did sense an odd energy at the restaurant. It seemed, almost familiar, but I can't remember why."_

"Interesting…" Kurama sat back, and tried to remember their lunch earlier that afternoon, but he couldn't remember feeling anything out of place.

Kuwabara leaned forward "I think I may know who did it!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" was the collective response.

"There was this creepy girl in the booth behind us!" Kazuma said bouncing eagerly "And when the shrimp got up to leave, she pointed this little mirror at him and started muttering to herself. When she did that, I got this really bad feeling, but I completely forgot about it till now!"

"_A mirror..."_ Hiei cried, leaping onto Kuwabara's lap attempting to grab the front of his shirt, but settling with a stern glare _"Are you sure that that is what it was?"_

"Y-yeah" Kuwabara stammered "She pointed this little mirror at you and started muttering to herself in a really creepy way!"

"_What did she look like?"_

"Black hair, pale skin, and a black and purple kimono, that's all I know man!"

"Hiei…" Kurama said softly "do you know this woman?"

"_Yes." _The bird replied, climbing off of the large teen's lap, and turning toward the fox _"I do believe it is the sorceress Milady Dewinter."_

"Sorceress Dewinter" Kurama gasped "Hiei, don't tell me you had the audacity, not to mention the stupidity of infuriating a descendant of one of the strongest magical demon clans in the entire Makai!"

"…"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"_It was necessary. The fact that she wants revenge is an unfortunate consequence that I have long expected."_

"That is some rationalization skills you have there Hiei," Kurama snarled, his canines lengthening, and silver streaks appearing in his hair "But regardless of how this affects you, because we are a team, this would have eventually have affected all of us, and you didn't think it prudent to tell us, or even me, that you have made an enemy of a sorceress!"

Hiei merely shrugged, sending Kurama into a hissing fit of profanity and disgust. The former apparition let how a squawky sigh, and laid down on the blanket, calmly waiting for his friend's tantrum to end. Finally, after a few moments, the fox turned back towards the bird, and said in a soft strained voice;

"We are going to go find Milady Dewinter, and you Hiei are going to sincerely apologize-"

Hiei gave an indignant squawk at this, but was firmly shushed from any more outbursts by a frosty glare through now golden eyes.

"SINCERELY APOLOGIZE!" Kurama repeated, emphasizing every syllable "And make amends for your act of stupidity. Do you understand?"

Glaring at the plant master, Hiei gave a groan of resignation, and then nodded his head.

"Very good." The fox's voice was no more than a malevolent whisper.

"So how are we going to find her?" Yusuke quipped.

"_That's the easy part." _Hiei replied_._

Waddling over to his clothes, Hiei dug his little beak into the folds of his cloak, searching for one particular pocket, until finally dragging out a small mirror made of pure gold and silver, melted and woven together in breath taking vines. Waddling back over to the group, he placed it on the ground.

"_This is the mirror that I stole from Milady, and it is also the thing that will help us find her. Ask it any question, and it will give you the truth."_

"Good!" Yusuke growled "Let's get this over with!"

….

Within two hours, the group had not only made it back into town, but they had also located the park where the mirror said Milady would be waiting for them. Walking underneath the branches of the many trees surrounding the park, the young men found their quarry sitting in a hammock made of vines and flowers. Looking up, the girl gave a short bark of a laugh.

"Oh my, Hiei!" she guffawed "You're looking a little under the weather. What happened to you?"

"_You should know, witch!"_

"Sorceress darling," Milady purred "There is a difference, as you very well know."

"_Turn me back!"_ Hiei yelled in a shrieking squawk.

"Sorry, can't."

"What do you mean, can't?" Yusuke snarled.

"Exactly how it sounds Mazoku" The sorceress shrugged "I can't turn him back. That little curse took the last of my magic out of me, and unless I get my family heirloom back, that will be his permanent form for the rest of his life."

"The mirror is your source of power?" Kurama exclaimed, when the sorceress nodded, he swiftly looked down at his avian friend his face a mask of bloodlust and malicious intent "did you know that when you stole it, Hiei?"

"…_.Possibly…"_

The silver fox let loose a roaring snarl, and snapped his sharp teeth in Hiei's direction, causing the former apparition to duck his head in fear. Bending down, Kurama wrapped his claws around the nape of Hiei's neck, and lifted him of the ground.

"Give it back!" he ground out, a growl accompanying each syllable.

After the bird nodded its head, Kurama mercilessly let go, and smiled as Hiei hit the ground with a satisfying plop. Watching the penguin waddle over to Yusuke, and take the mirror up into its jaws, Hiei growled in aggravation as he began the long walk up towards the vengeful sorceress. Placing the mirror on the grass at her feet, he waited as Milady picked up her lost heirloom with reverent hands. Tears of joy slid down her face as an explosion of restrained magic once again flowed into her body, causing her to be engulfed in bright multicolored light.

Once the light had died down, the girl knelt in front of the small bird, a smile on her lips. One index finger tapping her cheek, she smiled in amused playfulness at the penguin.

"You know," she said coyly "You didn't have to steal the mirror Hiei. You could have just asked, and I would have helped you find what you sought. But no matter. What's done is done, and I have my family heirloom back."

Leaning forward, the girl picked up the bird, and placed a small kiss on his beak. A light shone around the bird as it grew and morphed back into Hiei's body. Milady blushed, and quickly turned around, as it was very apparent that Hiei was not wearing any clothes. A small blush staining his cheeks, the now normal fire demon grabbed his clothes and dressed hurriedly. Within moments he was back to his old self, and all were saying their goodbyes.

"Isn't it nice of Milady to forgive you Hiei?" Kurama said softly, his voice a thinly veiled threat.

"Wonderful" Hiei replied sarcastically "But it would have been better if she had turned me back using…other means."

"What Hiei," Yusuke laughed "You don't like to be kissed by pretty girl?"

Hiei's face turned beet red "Don't be ridiculous! I mean that it wasn't necessary!"

"Oh but it was necessary" Milady laughed gently "Because that kiss was irrevocable tracking spell that will let me know anytime you are within five miles of my person."

"Two spells at once," Kurama murmured appreciatively "Very impressive."

"Whatever, let's go!" With a huff, Hiei turned around and stalked away, leaving Milady standing in the glade.

She smiled softly at the warrior whom had not only stolen her mirror, but also her heart. Oh yes, that tracking spell would ensure that she knows where he is at all times, and one day, she would steal him away to be with her forever. But until then, she would bide her time here in the human world.

Watching the group walk away, the last thing Milady heard before they disappeared from view was one last jab at the poor demon's pride.

"So shrimp," Kuwabara said in his lumbering tone "You told Urameshi not to be ridiculous about not liking to be kissed by pretty girls. Does that mean you DO like to be kissed by pretty girls?"

"Kuwabara, shut up."

"Aw come on, it's reasonable question! Unless…that was your first kiss?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"It WAS your first kiss!"

"DIE!"


End file.
